1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner with electric dust collector, and more particularly to an air conditioner which, for example, is fixed in a room interior and provided with an electric dust collector having discharge and dust collecting electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed one example of a conventional electric dust collector in Japanese Patent Publication No. S58-55058 [B03C3/41, B03C 3/66]. In this electric dust collector, a high direct current voltage in negative polarity is applied to the discharge electrode while a high direct current voltage in positive polarity is applied to the dust collecting electrode. That is, minus electric discharge enables collection of dust even if it is high in electrical resistivity.
This prior art, employing the minus discharge technique, is high in efficiency in collecting the dust. However, discharge electrons cause oxygen to be charged in minus, causing active oxygen or ozone. Active oxygen and ozone are considered by no means harmless because they might induce a problem, particularly in health, to human bodies.
Meanwhile, where such an electric dust collector is incorporated within an air conditioner, the discharge and dust collecting electrodes are usually positioned at such locations where cleaning is possible for the electrode from external whenever the dust collecting electrode requires cleaning.